Spinal deformities, spinal injuries, and other spinal conditions may be treated with the use of spinal implants. Spinal implants are designed to support the spine and properly position the components of the spine. One such spinal implant includes an elongated rod and a plurality of bone anchors. The elongated rod is positioned to extend along one of more of the components of the spine and the bone anchors are attached to the spinal components at one end and secured to the elongated rod at the other end.
However, due to the anatomical structure of the patient, the spinal condition being treated, and, in some cases, surgeon preference, the bone anchors may be required to be positioned at various angles and distances from the elongated rod. As a result, it can be difficult to obtain a secure connection between the elongated rod and the bone anchors.
As such, there exists a need for a connection assembly that is able to securely connect an elongated rod to bone anchors despite a variance in the angle and position of the bone anchors with respect to the rod.